


Trying Something New

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Benny tells Dean and Cas about a new position.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 50 reasons to have sex, 'Someone tells you about a new position'. I skipped 'Break-up sex' because I don't write sad stuff, ever.

Cas and Dean sat in the booth across from Benny. Dean was leaning forward, eyes glued to Benny’s mouth. Cas sat back and took a drink from his beer.

“So, let me get this straight. One of us is laying down on our stomach. The other one gets on top but backwards? And this is a thing…”

Benny grinned. “I’m tellin’ ya, it feels amazing. It’s called Bumper Cars. A completely different angle. You two gotta try it.”

Dean looked at Cas expectantly. “So, what do you think?”

Cas smiled. “I think I like how we do things just fine, actually.”

Benny leaned over and softly punched Cas in the shoulder. “Come on, where’s your sense of adventure? Don’t you ever want to change things up a little?”

Cas just sighed and took another pull on his beer. He knew Dean wanted to try it and he was just going to have to go along with it.

In the car on the way home, Dean sounded excited about the new position. “Can we? Come on. Let’s just give it a try.”

Cas smiled at him indulgently. “Of course we can try it.”

Dean pumped his fist. “Yes!’

When they got home and inside, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. 

“You’re really excited about this new position.”

Dean grinned, “Is it that obvious? Wait, don’t answer that.” He pulled Cas towards the bedroom.

Dean made quick work of getting them both naked. Cas pulled him onto the bed and began to kiss him. He worked his way down Dean’s throat, marking him a little. He licked over Dean’s collarbone and then went to work on Dean’s nipples. This was always an erogenous zone for Dean and he arched his back a little and moaned loudly.

He worked his mouth down over Dean’s chest and to his belly. Cas peppered kisses there, pausing to suck a dark mark in one spot. He loved marking Dean. 

When he got to Dean’s very hard, very needy cock, he licked the precum from the head and got a groan out of Dean. “Fuck! Cas… so good…”

Cas sucked the head just a little, but he really didn’t want to get Dean cranked up too much. He wanted Dean to cum with him inside, He was a bit worried about how well this new position was going to go over, but only trying would tell.

He licked Dean’s balls and Dean was really moaning now, so he grabbed the lube, lubed up his fingers and began to work Dean open. By the time he had all four fingers in him, Dean was begging. 

“Flip over, Baby.” Dean hurried to do just that. He laid on his stomach, flat on the bed, and Cas changed his position to where he was head to foot with Dean. He grabbed his cock and slid in.

“Ouch! Wait, Cas… Ouch!”\

Cas froze. “What’s the matter?”

“It  _ hurts _ ! Maybe you’re doing it wrong..”

“Dean, I don’t see how I could be doing it wrong, all I did was stick my cock in you.”

“Well, take it out  _ now _ ! Fuck…”

Cas withdrew and sat next to Dean. Dean rolled over on his side and looked at Cas. “We must have done it wrong.”

Cas sighed. “Again, I don’t see how we could have done it wrong. You on your stomach, me reversed and cock in hole. It isn’t rocket science.”

Dean just looked confused. “Okay, let’s try it again.”

“Are you sure? It didn’t seem to go that well the first time.” Cas felt sort of exasperated.

“Yeah I’m sure. Just get back on top of me.”

Dean flattened himself out again and Cas got back on top. Cas very slowly stuck his dick in Dean but Dean immediately said, “Out! Take it out!”

Needless to say, that pretty much ruined the mood and they just went to sleep.

Dean called Benny on the phone the next day. “What did you do wrong?”

Dean said, “Nothing! We did it just like you described.”

Benny took a few moments to think. Then, “Uh, Dean, how big is Cas?”

“He’s huge, why?”

“I might have forgotten to tell you that this position only works if the top has a small dick.”

“That would have been good info to have Benny. Fuck you.”

Dean hung up the phone and started to laugh. When Cas asked what was so funny, Dean told him, “Seems like Benny’s top is hung like a mouse.”

They both got a good laugh out of that, and never took advice from Benny again.

 


End file.
